


The Future Is Ours

by 1StarShine1



Series: Our Future Is Here [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: -Ish, And Reader Basically Says Fuck It, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Now There's A Babybones, Only Because Of Timeline Shenanigans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quick Burn, Slice of Life, Typical Monster Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1StarShine1/pseuds/1StarShine1
Summary: You were navigating through life just fine alone, and then a kiss from who you thought was a stranger throws you for a loop. You have this strange sense of love and belonging with the new Monster friends you've just made. Maybe it's just the nature of Monsters or maybe it's more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a fresh new story because I cant help myself. I at least know where it's heading and... you're going to hate me by the end of this, but in a good way.

_This isn't how it was supposed to go._

 

_A benefit carnival that was supposed to be proof that humans and monsters can coexist peacefully, turned into a shooting range for some lunatic. Many were injured; some fatally, while others ran for cover. He refused to leave her, even though they both knew she wasn't going to make it._

_The kid will reset, he knows they will. It's always when he finds happiness that it's taken from him._

_"Don't wait.” He heard her whisper knowing what was going to happen too. “I don't want you to be alone anymore.”_

– – – – – – – – 

Purse? Check.

Phone? Check.

Library book? In hand.

 

Today, your day off, was the day to get things done. You needed to go to the store and get stuff for lunches and dinners for the week, you needed to stop at the library to return the book that's due tomorrow, and maybe you'd check out the new café that just opened.

You didn't know much about the café; just that it was known for their baked goods and it was run by a monster... yes monsters, those wonderful creatures. You have yet to have any kind of extended interactions with them, but even in passing they are so kind and friendly that it just instantly brightens your day.

First stop; the library. It was an easy in, drop the book in the return slot, and out. Now for brunch at the café...that, you still don't exactly know where is located. That's OK that's what phones are for, so as you walk you pull up the internet and punch in the address to your GPS when you find it. You were vaguely aware of the person coming towards you on the path so you politely move to the side as anyone should.

It took you by surprise when that person pulled you into a dip and kissed you square on the lips. Now normally if anyone were to do that they'd earn a punch to the throat; you hated being publicly affectionate. This time, however, a warmth spread through you, a goofy/shy smile spread across your face, and when you were let back up with a little spin you were giggling like a school girl.

"Well, that's one way to say hello."

He seemed momentarily shocked at your reaction, and you equally shocked that a living, walking skeleton just kissed you out of nowhere. His face started turning blue and he burrowed into his rather comfy looking hoodie; there's the flustered skeleton you know and love... that's an odd thing to think about a person you hadn't even known a minute, you don't know a thing about him, and how can you possibly love him.

That thought seemed to spark another ball of warmth in you, and you have no idea what to make of it. You looked back to the skeleton on maybe asking him what's up only to see he's not there. Did he just disappear, or are you crazy and he wasn't there at all? You made it to the café without anymore surprise affections.

Muffet's Bakery was the place, but the little slogan on the one window kind of worried you; "Made of spiders, by spiders, for spiders". Doesn't seem really safe if you're actually eating spiders, but that won't stop you. You confidently walk in and up to the glass counter that's filled with lots of decadent delicious looking treats.

“Welcome deary. What can I get for you this morning Ahuhuhu?” Said the spider monster behind the register. She was pretty with silky black hair and a pristine black and purple blouse and pants combo.

You decided to try 'The Breakfast Croissant'; a decently sized pastry stuffed with egg, cheese, and sausage bits. The breading was made with coffee as the liquid instead of water, which was unique. It was delicious, and while you were at it you got a couple of spider donuts for later. This was definitely a place you'd return to.

Walking down Main Street was normal; no surprises of any sort. Walking in the supermarket you grab a small cart and run through a mental checklist. You walked up and down each aisle debating; should you try to eat healthier meals or stick with what you normally get. Of course, your norm isn't all that bad you just know it could be better. You definitely want to get some chips, because you want something salty. Oh, maybe you can bake some this weekend; like the vanilla pastry swirls you saw and wanted to try.

Fruits and vegetables, both frozen and fresh, for smoothies, salads, and stir-fries. Chicken tenders for the salads, and some chicken salad sandwiches, along with other meats to pair with the stir fry. Now to get the eggs, sugar, flour, and stuff for baking.

As you walk down the spices and condiments aisle you see this kid, a mop of brown hair, black leggings, and a purple and blue striped sweater, pouting at a spice bottle that's cruelly just out of their short reach. Without a second thought, you walk up and grab it for them. They whip around to see you, and their face lights up with a thousand-watt smile. They pounced and held you in a tight hug. Though surprised you hugged them back.

They pulled back sheepishly and started signing. Oof you're not the best at reading signs. You may know more than the average body, but you only really know what they are if you're doing the signs. 'sorry thought you were someone else' they signed. It took you a few extra seconds but you got it. You waved them off with a "No biggie.", and watch as they bolt off; deftly dodging other's shopping carts.

You grab the last few items you need, and head to the checkout line. You were behind the kid you helped out with the spices, and, you guess, their guardian; a tall goat monster wearing a lavender tunic shirt and dark gray leggings. It was so nice to see them happily going about arranging the items on the checkout belt. That lasted until the cashier lady a snide comment about having to check out a monster and refused to do so. You sigh inwardly. You forgot people like her existed, and it's just disgusting

“Don't hold up the line. Some of us have things to do.” You call out as you start unloading your basket.

"I'm sorry about this." The cashier said to you in a saccharine 'retail' voice. You had to stop your eye from twitching in both disgust and anger.

"Yeah, you should be. Leave your petty bigotry at the door, and just do your job. Unless you don't want it, in which case I'd be glad to do it for you." That got her to start ringing up the items.

When you were checked out and you were walking out with your bags you said in that same saccharine tone she used, “Have a nice day.”

You got home without incident, turned on some talk show on TV, and set about doing some much-needed cleaning around the house.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Stay in sight, your ma would kill me if I were to lose you.” You yell to the retreating kids._

_“We'll be right here!” Said the armless, dino monster kid as the human child took off running, starting their game of tag._

_It's a beautiful day outside. Perfect weather for this kind of activity._

 

– – – – – – – –

 

You woke up like any other day as you tried to remember last nights dream. The only part that stood out was you watching a couple of kids at a park. You didn't know the monster kid that was there, but the human was the one you just helped at the store. Of course, that doesn't really mean anything, your dream could have taken the likeness of someone you saw for a split second in passing and put them in the dream.

You didn't really dwell as you pulled yourself up from the bed. It does sound nice though; taking a trip to the park. You have to close tonight at work, so your shift doesn't start until the afternoon. You could spend the morning walking the jogger's lane or find a bench and just watch the kids have their fun. Then you can come home, grab a bite for lunch and a shower, and be ready for work.

That sounded wonderful, so you hurriedly get ready. It was a little bit of a walk only because the town square was in between your house and the park, so there's that distance. You walked along the trail until the first open bench seat. That seat was next to a monster, a goat monster and to be honest you were kind of jealous. She looked so pretty in the simple ensemble of a white shirt under a purple cardigan, black pants, and small straw sunhat.

That aside you took the seat silently, as not to disturb her reading, and fully relaxed. You closed your eye and listened to all the sounds; the rustle of the leaves, the gleeful yells of the playing children, and in the distance the strum of a guitar. That's so cool if someone sitting there actually playing for all to hear. It really was a peaceful, beautiful day out today.

You hadn't realized you dozed off until there was suddenly something in your lap, and you instinctively wrap your arms around it, or actually them, to keep them from falling. It was the kid from the store looking at you with a big smile.

“Sup kiddo.” You smirk back.

“Frisk you shouldn't bother strangers.” The goat lady admonished.

"Nah, they're fine. I can't believe I fell asleep out here." You ruffle their hair, and they respond by wrapping their arms around your neck in a tight hug. Affectionate little bugger, you returned the hug just as fierce as you pull out your phone to check the time.

“You reminded us of a friend of ours somewhat.” You were going to respond, but saw the time and gasped.

"That's awesome, but I have to get going, don't want to be late for work." You place Frisk in your seat about to hurry off, but first, you pull out your handy dandy mini post-its and a pen. You quickly write your number and hand it to Frisk. "Here's this, maybe we can hang out some day I don't have to rush off somewhere. See ya 'round for now." You continue your hasty retreat.

 

At home, you quickly make a peanut butter and banana sandwich for lunch as you pulled out your work uniform and packed a travel soup mug of homemade chicken noodle soup. You get to work on time, but before you can clock in the shift manager, Casey stopped to tell you to work on stocking shelves. The one who was supposed to be in to do that had a family emergency.

It was nice having the monotony of stocking. The repetition of the task allowed your mind to wander, and it was all around peaceful. Most of the customers that came in only grabbed a few things, and the others knew where everything was so no one needed help. You'd restocked and cleaned up most of the store by closing time. Another day another dollar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q3P5SX)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you were pulling yourself out of bed, and wishing you could do anything but. You had no motivation to do anything so you just slugged your way to the couch. Yesterday was such a good day, why did this have to happen now? You plopped down on the middle cushion and pulled out your phone staring blankly at it a moment before mulling through social media.

On Facebook a friend posted about celebrating their anniversary, another celebrating a new engagement. That was one thing you could never find; a partner. It wasn't that you didn't try dating or weren't set up for dates by your nosy but loving friends. There was just never any kind of spark. The dates were fun and nice, but there was never a second one only because it held no interest. You've almost gotten to the point in believing you'll be alone with a bunch of animals.

The ping of a text called your attention. It was from an unknown number, but given that you don't give your number out willy nilly (and you hope those you _do_ give it to do the same) you have an idea who it could be. You huff at the message.

 

Unknown number: besides being cute, what else do you do for a living?

 

Is that suppose to be a pickup line? Maybe some rando did get your number in which case you should probably ignore it. Then again you could always play along and block the number if it's a hassle.

 

You: Do you have a name or can I call you mine?

Unknown number: frisk would be just as good.

 

So your hunch was correct, but that didn't change the fact that you just didn't want to do _any_ thing this morning. You texted them that it wasn't a good time; you weren't feeling up to it. They, unfortunately, thought they had the perfect idea; their friend was apparently a comedic pro that could make anyone laugh, and they begged you for permission to share your number with him.

Now first thoughts where that it was a terrible idea to do. Besides your funks never last more than a day, so why bother to involve anyone. Then the more you dwell on it the more something was telling you to throw caution to the wind just this once, so you did and told them to go ahead. A few minutes pass of trying to find something entertaining on TV when you get a message from another unknown number.

 

Unknown number: knock knock

 

That's it, no other intro.

 

You: Who's there?

Unknown number: cash

You: Cash who?

Unknown number: no thanks, but I'll have some peanuts

 

OK, that caught you off guard and got a little huff out of you.

 

Comic: knock knock

You: Who's there?

Comic: amish.

You: Amish who?

Comic: really? You don't look like a shoe

 

It took you a couple of seconds, but when you got it you actually giggled.

 

Comic: knock knock

You: Who's there?

Comic: armageddon

You: Armageddon who?

Comic: armageddon a little bored. Let's go out

 

Was he still joking, or...

 

You: You serious?

Comic: sure why not? It was the kid's idea; asking me to convince you to join us for lunch.

 

That was sweet of them to include you, but even if this person got you to smile you don't really feel like putting in the effort for the day. Maybe you should tell them rain check, not move from your couch, and binge watch bad movies until you feel better.

 

FriskyBusiness: Don't think, just do. Come join the fun.

 

They spammed you a couple of 'do it's right after, persistent little nugget they are. OK, you'll go, but you don't think you'll bring much of a good time. You're actually surprised the amount of effort you put into picking your outfit; brown leggings, a solid, leaf green shirt, and a silver leather jacket.

Frisk texted you where they were having lunch; Grillby's. You find it on a map and are happy that it's close by. Good, you won't be keeping them waiting. You turn left at the end of your walkway and walk two blocks up to the restaurant & bar. The warm orange glow was certainly inviting, and walking in it felt like you wrapped a blanket fresh and warm from the dryer.

You spot Frisk at the bar with someone in a familiar blue hoodie. You meander up behind them and wrap your arm around his neck.

“Well, if it isn't my run away prince charming.” You had to be careful not to get clocked in the nose by his skull as he jolted in surprise.

For some reason, this felt so natural to you, and you didn't want to move. It'd be awkward as hell if you didn't though so you took the seat to the right of the skeleman. The bartender that was literal fire was there to take your order before you thought more into anything.

"I'm Sans, by the way, Sans the skeleton." He offered his hand to you.

Oh right you should introduce yourself too, and you gave him a strong shake, jumping in surprise at the fart noise that comes from your hands.

“ _Bone-_ ified comedian too.” He says with a wink.

Once you got your order you dug right in, and stars was it good. Foodgasm... that what you believe the term is for this. As you ate Frisk wandered off to play poker with a pack of dog monsters leaving you and Sans alone.

You took the opportunity to ask, “So why was our first meeting you kissing me, and just disappearing?”

He stutters and blushes, almost doing a spit-take of his drink... which you realize is ketchup... question for another time.

“You reminded me of someone that had to leave us.”

“That's both sad and kinda silly. You thought I looked like someone, and the first thing you do is kiss me.” That just made you laugh.

"Well, she did say when I saw her again to not wait."

Suddenly Frisk pops up between you two, and rapidly signs to Sans.

“Kiddo wants to invite you to anime night tonight. If you got nothing better to do.” Sans translates.

“Really? Am I really welcome?”

“Sure the more the merrier. Good chance to make more friends.”

Is it weird that they keep inviting you to things? Maybe not, how else would you get to know someone. It could be that you have really active friends that actually want to include you on their adventures.

“Should I bring anything to this shindig?”

'Just your pretty self.' Frisk signed. You ruffled their hair and giggled at their expression as they pointedly fixed it.

This was a fun afternoon, but all things must end sometime. As you walked home Frisk texted you the details for anime night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Even though they said you didn't need to make anything, here you were pulling out the last batch of chocolate chip cookies. As you packed up the last cookie you call for a cab. Soon you were cruising your way to the other side of town.

Well, almost to the other side of town. When the driver realized where he was taking you he pulled off the road saying this was your stop. He refused to take you the literal approximately two and a half blocks to your actual destination just because it was in the monster community. You inwardly click your tongue, but you weren't going to start anything. You had better things to do than acknowledge some a-hole, you'll ruin him in his review later. At least you didn't need to walk much.

At the door, you give it three knocks and clutch your container of cookies with a smile. A tall, blue fish lady answers the door. She almost towers over you definitely showing off her intimidating muscles with that solid black tank top. She regards you with a suspicious eye, and that's literal since she has an eye-patch over the other.

“You got some nerve randomly walking up to a monster's house, human.” She growled.

You just smile and respond, “Not random, Frisk invited me. I hope that's OK.”

At the mention of Frisk her entire demeanor changed. “oh, you're the little nerd's extra guest.” She stepped aside to let you in.

“On a side note, and at the risk of making things awkward and weird, you have no idea how much I wanna braid your hair. It's so pretty.” She had such long, shocking red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She scoffs a 'thanks punk' as she gestures to the living room and goes to place your cookies among the spread of different goodies on the table.

Frisk is in the living room with another monster looking through DVDs. The monster is a yellow dino who was just taller than Frisk in a plain teal t-shirt and jeans. When Frisk saw you they almost bowled you over with their welcome hug.

“Y-y-you must be Frisk's f-friend. They w-were just talking about you. I-I'm Alphys.” The dino greeted, nervously clicking her claws together.

“Oh yeah, and I'm Undyne.” The fish lady proclaims, bounding in with a plethora of drinks. “We're just waiting on a couple of boneheads. Then we can get this party started!”

It was like a cue, as two figures just pop into existence. Heh bonehead, that's funny, because it was Sans and another taller skeleton who just appeared. Sans only gave you a lazy wave while the taller skeleton gave you quite the greeting.

“GREETINGS NEW HUMAN IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He gave you such a strong, energetic handshake you were giggling out a stuttered 'hi'.

Once everyone had a plate of food you gathered in front of the TV. Well, Frisk pulled you along making you take a seat next to Sans then clambered up in-between your laps. You cant see how that's comfortable for them, but they seem unfazed. Here you thought it was going to be a nice get together watching anime, but it was so much cooler.

There was rapt discussions and debates the entire time, and it was definitely lively as Frisk tried to imitate some of the scenes either to actually do or mock them. It was hours and hours of fun you didn't even realize flew by. Some time in the middle of it all there were shouts of a sleepover, so you gladly relaxed as the awesome day started winding down. You may regret the position you're in and how you'll wake up in the morning, but you'll deal.

 

When you woke up the next morning all you wanted to do was go right back to sleep. There was this encompassing warmth, and it was so comfortable that you burrowed further into the warmth's core. That's when you heard snickering and had to open your bleary eyes to see what's happening. The first thing you see is Undyne with a sharp-toothed smile and a silently giggling Frisk staring at you. The more you woke up you started to realize the position you're in.

You were curled into Sans's side, your head on his shoulder with his pillowed on yours, one arm clutched around his, and the other holding his hand. You knew if you weren't so content right then it would have been embarrassing as hell. Right now you were just trying to extricate from your seat. It was a little adorable the discontent noises Sans made each time you moved, and when you tried to let go of his hand it made you giggle. He actually grumbled and tried to pull you snug against him.

“Hey Sans. Time to get up bonehead.” You whisper since you were next to his nonexistent ear.

He grumbled more until finally waking up. Hazed eye-lights scan the situation, and as soon as it registers his face turns bluer and bluer. Soon Undyne was cackling as she fishes out her phone.

“You nerds make one heck of a group.” She turns the phone screen towards you, and it shows a picture of you, Sans and Frisk on the couch. Fisk was on your laps in the middle with your and Sans's hands intertwined over their stomach, and both your heads were pillowed on Frisk's.

It's such a perfect moment; a perfect shot! "OK, I'm calling it now, if there's going to more moments like that I'm gonna make a scrapbook. Can you send this to me pleeease?" You beg.

Undyne seemed off-put for a split second, but she did text it to you. It was nice getting to spend the morning having a delicious breakfast made by Alphys, and getting to know your new friends.

Papyrus, the ever-energetic skeleton, is about to graduate culinary school; getting closer to accomplishing his dream of being a head chef. Undyne has been working up the ranks in the police department. She's an excellent asset to the force since she was captain of the guard in the Underground, that could be equated to the chief of police if anything; quite the feat. Alphys, the shy little dino, is one of the scientists helping to move technology further with the introduction of magitech.

You had to leave shortly after breakfast because there are a few things you want to get done before you head into work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars I don't know if I'm suffering from the author's curse where your over critical of your work or my dumb brain is pining for validation, but I went back and read some of my partly written stories and they all read terrible to me. I've kinda lost the motivation to write now.
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't last too long, I don't want to burn through the little bit of backlog I have.


	5. Chapter 5

_Frisk had invited you to the carnival that was in town. The kind of carnival that everything was overpriced, the games were rigged, and you questioned the safety of some of the rides as you stood in its line, but it was all around still fun. Once there, Frisk and Papyrus ran off to enjoy the rides. That left you and your lover bone to peruse the different games. It was so cliché; the boy won the girl little prizes, but you were enjoying every minute. As the sun set you and Sans shared a kiss on the Ferris Wheel._

 

– – – – – – – –

 

The next morning you were surprised how vividly you remember your dream. Then embarrassed at the actions of your dream self. It was almost like you were on a date with Sans and the fact that you kissed him made you blush. No one is going to hear about this, especially Undyne. If she did you'll never hear the end of it.

Just push it aside, it's only a dream anyway. Today is pretty much a lazy day since you didn't have anything planned. Until that changes there's no rush to get out of bed, so you lay watching the sun creep up your window. A sequence of pings signifying texts fill the quiet room. Frisk had sent you a picture of a flier...for a carnival. That's just extremely coincidental.

> FriskyBusiness: Carnival!
> 
> FriskyBusiness: There's a carnival in the next town over. Sans said he'd take us.
> 
> FriskyBusiness: You should come too if you can. It'll be tons of fun!

Again you're struck with the whole 'inviting you on their adventures' thing, but you're going to go because there was nothing better to do. They texted that they could come and pick you up, so you texted back your address and went to get ready.

Seemingly the moment you were ready there was a knock at the door. Is that them already? It was them, ready and raring to go. It didn't look like they came with a car so you weren't sure how you were getting to the carnival.

“Ready to go?” Sans asks, and you nod.

You step out and lock your door as Frisk holds your free hand. There was a momentary feeling of falling and darkness before a plethora of sounds and colors exploded your senses. You were near the entrance to the carnival, but you were just in front of your house! That's a pretty powerful trick...

Frisk and Papyrus ran off to try and ride all the rides, and you're trying to not draw parallels to your dream. Instead, you bought a churro and appreciate the fact that there are some of the more classic carnival attractions mixed in with modern ones. One of the game booths caught your eye, but it wasn't for a good thing. There was a sign on the front of the stall that said 'no monsters'. Your eye twitched in annoyance, and you're about to give the guy what for when Sans stops you.

"Don't worry about things like that. They just do that because it'd be hard to tell if a monster uses magic to cheat, so they avoid it altogether." He explains.

The carny gives a deep nod of agreement before addressing you. “What do ya say little lady wanna give it a go?”

It was the classic three bottles stacked in a pyramid, knock two down get a small prize, get all three and get a medium prize. Of course, the bottom bottles are almost guaranteed weighted, so you went for it. Two shots, one goal for one generic, but fluffy, teddy bear. You took aim, wanting to hit the center of the table to bounce up into the targets, reeled back, and threw at hard as you could. What happened was the ball hit the perfect spot that it knocked over the bottles, _and_ bounced back at the perfect angle. Since you had your hand up to block the ball from hitting your face you made a perfect catch.

You and the carny stared at each other slack-jawed and wide-eyed a moment. Did that seriously just happen?! The moment was broken when the sound of Sans busting a metaphorical gut cut through the air.

“Not discrediting that shot, but the look on your faces. Oh, that's a rib tickler.” He said after he calmed down enough. He even wiped away a fake tear.

You grumbled and obtained your prize. "Come on _bonehead_.”

You both meander around playing the other intriguing games. There's this Frogger game where you had to orient a board with a frog on one end so you can hit it, and try and land on a lily pad. Sans was a beast at that one but he gave you his prize; very cliché and sweet carnival date moment (not thinking of the dream at all).

As the day started to heat up you stopped by concessions and got yourself a giant blue raspberry slushy. You sat at one of the benches and watched others enjoy their carnival adventure. Frisk and Papyrus met back up with you when it got closer to lunch. This is when you learned the skeleton brothers never even heard of a funnel cake. That was something you were going to remedy post haste.

While enjoying lunch Frisk had told how they saw an area with a photographer that was taking pictures of people wearing or playing with these big props he had. That is a really strange thing for a carnival and in general. Didn't stop you from making it the ending of your fun day.

There was one of you and frisk with the biggest glasses, yours being a spiral pattern. You were sucking in your cheeks and pursing your lips as if that was a cool pose. It was utterly ridiculous, and so much fun. The last picture took was of the four of you having a fake tea party. Sans was sprawled out on the tiny chair looking like he was sleeping, poor Papyrus looked so funny with how far he had to bend his legs to sit reminding you of a frog. He was all smiles while Frisk was holding a teacup as if taking a drink, and you had your hand raised like you were going to tell them something they wouldn't believe.

When the temperature really started boiling it was decided you'd call it a day. You were all teleported, by Sans you find out, back to your place where, since the day was young, you in for some ice cream sundaes. They only stayed long enough to enjoy them because their king, Asgore, just returned from a political conference, and Frisk needed and wanted to be home to have a nice family dinner which was so sweet.

All three of them sort of invited you to a brunch they were going to as a welcome back for him. Gee your life's certainly become active. If you weren't imposing you could swing it. You'd love to hang out with everyone again and meet everyone properly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

You were running a little bit behind thanks to you forgetting to turn the volume on your phone back up, so you didn't hear your alarm. It's OK though, you'll just be fashionably late to the Italian restaurant you were eating at. You hustled down the walkway turning right at the end of your driveway. Here's where you're grateful for where your house is located. Every place you normally go to is a relatively short distance from your house, and you can usually walk to places just as easily as you could drive.

You arrived and got to the table as everyone was being served their drinks. The waitress got your drink order and left you to look over the menu. You decided to go with the Lasagna Fettuccine; all the inner ingredients of a lasagna mixed with Fettuccine noodles.

It was nice getting to know Toriel, and meeting Asgore. You heard stories of home adventures with the mischievous ball of energy that was Frisk, and some of the political tribulations Asgore was facing which didn't bolster your faith in humanity in any positive way. You were able to enjoy the antics of Frisk and Papyrus as you all ate, and it was such a wonderful time. It was near the end of the brunch that things took a sour turn

“I'm sick of this crap. You really should get rid of the trash in here.” You hear some guy say with a grating gravely tone.

You turn towards the voice just in time to see a man point over his shoulder to your table. That made your blood boil; can't have a simple meal without some prejudice asshole mucking it up. This time you'll set an example. You rise with a sigh and walk over.

You speak with a sickening sweet feigned caring tone.“Hi, just a few quick questions for you. Are you experiencing any chest pains, maybe trouble breathing? Headache? Vertigo?” You stare him down, waited for him to respond, which he did with a 'no', and a disgusted look. “Gee then I just don't understand why you feel the need to cause a scene.”

“I'm not doing anything it's you and you're band of freaks.”

“My _friends_ and I are just trying to enjoy a nice brunch while catching up with one another. Sure we may be a little loud, and we'll try to keep it down." You gesture to include the other diners who've paused to watch the spectacle. Some guy without missing a beat said: "Y'all are fine." That made your eyebrows shoot up for a second, that was unexpected. "If you're wanting to take out the trash it's right here."

Somewhere a little further away you hear a teenager whisper, “Damn.”

“Technically she's right, although I would have said it much nicer.” The waiter said which you weren't expecting _at all_. “This place has a zero tolerance for discrimination, and while that may be for the hiring of staff it's bled into the way of working too. If it bothers you so much you are perfectly capable of moving to another table or leaving.”

And leave he did. You said you farewells as well, promising you'll meet up with everyone one way or another. Right now you were going to head home and probably binge watch some show on Netflix.

 


	7. Chapter 7

There were customers aplenty at work the next morning. You're there with a smile helping to check them out. It didn't ease up until almost noon where it trickled down to basically no one. It almost made you think there was some big thing was happening. No, a lot of people just chose this to be their shopping day. You took this downtime to clean up the register area that now looks like a grocery war zone thanks to the customers.

Closer to the end of your shift you see Sans meander through the automatic door. You give him a two finger salute which he mirrors and looks surprised to see you here. You try to keep a straight face as he saunters up to your register after grabbing his items.

“Oh no, you found out where I work. I need to skip town now.” You sarcastically quip.

“If you did that who would I tell my jokes to? They're real _rib-ticklers_.” You snort as you bagged up his items.

“Speaking of skipping town, my shift's almost over, so if you wanted to wait a few we could walk together.” You don't know why you wanted to, but you did, and you were just going to roll with it.

He was OK with it, so when three o'clock rolled around you were heading out together. It was completely overcast and pretty humid. There must be a storm ready to hit, so you hurry on not wanting to get caught in the middle.

There was definitely no shortage of jokes from the punny doofus next to you. Passing a butcher shop; “What do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef.” Passing someone walking their dog; “Where do animals go when they lose their tail? The retail store.” They were so bad but you couldn't stop giggling at them.

All that carefree fun came to a grinding halt when you noticed your door was cracked open. You locked the door this morning, just like every morning. Not like it helped any since both the deadbolt and knob were just demolished. You were frozen to the spot, too scared to even think what could have happened. A strong grip on your shoulder reminded you that Sans was still there. He wasn't his happy-go-lucky self, he wasn't smiling at all, and his eye-lights had shrunken to sharp pinpricks.

The state of the inside is something that'll give you nightmares you're sure. The kitchen cabinets were torn from the walls, any glassware shattered across the floors. Each cushion on the couch was ripped to shreds, the stuffing was strewn about like some sick snow day in August. The TV is knocked down, shattered by the looks of the glass under it, and every picture frame was knocked from the walls as well to make room for a lovely message from the sick bastard that did this; 'burn in hell'.

You were shaking, whether from anger, fear, or sadness you didn't know, probably all three. You couldn't look anymore, so you curled into Sans who was all too willing to be the support you needed while you tried to not lose it. Sans started making calls while still holding you firmly. The police need to be called, and there's something that's vital that'll help the cops find the fuckers that did this. Now, where is it!

The black orb was easy to find amongst the debris. To most, they may think it's one of those magic 8 ball toys, but in actuality, you use it as a security camera of sorts. Even with it being knocked from the curio stand it was always perched on, the gyroscoping camera caught all the horrible actions.

Sans had called the police, and they quick in their response. The first thing they did was take your statement, and the first thing you did was give them the memory card from the camera, explaining what it was. The moment the officers were no longer focused on you burrowed further into Sans's embrace. It offered a kind of warmth and stability you really needed right now.

One of the officers said one final thing when they were finished with their investigation. “It would be wise to stay elsewhere for the time being.”

“I'm not going to run from this. That'll just make them think they can get away with this.”

“You're not running. Do you want to stay in the middle of a crime scene with a bunch of broken things, or do you want a place you can relax and actually feel safe in?” Sans was quick to interject.

You take a dramatic inhale through your nose. “Quit being logical.” You huff.

Sans just answers with a smug, "No." before placing a comforting arm back around your shoulders. "It's just till all this blows over." You lean your head on his shoulder vaguely wondering how you were OK with that. "Come on let's get you set up, and then I could come back here and get whatever I can if you'd like."

He guided you to take a step, there was the moment of falling, and you knew you were somewhere else; the skeleton brothers' house. You sunk deep into the worn green couch while Sans went into the kitchen. A few minutes go by before Papyrus with two drinks and a large bowl of popcorn balanced on his head.

"Here Friend I Thought You Would Enjoy Some Iced Chamomile Tea With Honey To Unwind From The Heat And Excitement Of The Day. We Could Also Watch The Disney Frisk Has Introduced Recently." It was odd hearing Papyrus using an indoor tone, but it's super appreciated how he seems to want to distract you rather than question about the day's events.

You were just selecting the first movie when Sans popped into existence with your duffel bag. He puts it aside and promptly flops down next to you, and that's how the night went, you marathoned a bunch of Disney movies. Then you died from cuteness as you watched the older brother read a bedtime story to the younger. Sans's deep quiet timber could put anyone to sleep. You were nearly asleep against the wall by the time he was finished, and able to show you to their guest room.

As you curl up on the bed you relish the fact that the day is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made an oopsie. I may have burned myself out with writing. I was able to write some after the whole not liking my writing thing, but now again I've lost inspiration. So if I miss an upload day I've probably ran out of chapters for that story.
> 
> Bah I can see how I want these stories to play out in my head like a movie now why cant i just write that down x(


	8. Chapter 8

_The warm sun trickling through the parted curtains are what wake you from your wonderful slumber. Bony arms encircle you, cuddling you close while a cheek nuzzles your back. You don't fight the goofy grin gracing your face. There is nothing that makes you happier than waking up in the arms of the one you love so dearly._

_You were able to turn in your loverbone's arms, and trail kisses down his cheek and jaw before he caught your lips in a proper kiss._

_“I can see my brother's appeal for being showered with kisses in the morning. I can already tell this is going_ tibia _great day.”_

 

– – – – – – – –

 

You never thought you could be so red with embarrassment so early in the morning. You laid there for a while trying to get your embarrassment and feelings under control. You sigh in relief when you look to your left and saw an empty bed. Stars, why are you letting this affect you so much? No matter how nice it was, and what it made you feel it's just a dream. You need to get up and start the day.

You were able to procure a shower with your shower items that were saved from the mess that was your house. By the look of your bag's contents, it seems that all your personal stuff from your bedroom survived. You don't know how you should feel about that so you'll just put that on the back burner for now.

You felt refreshed and ready to start the day. You've put all your strife to the side so you can enjoy breakfast with your generous and kind friends. That was until you got downstairs. Nope, you couldn't do it. The first thing you see is Sans at the dining table head pillowed in one arm, and the other snuggling a bottle of ketchup to his cheek like a teddy bear as he napped.

The squeak of your chair as you sat got his attention, but you couldn't even look at him without instantly blushing. Papyrus struts in gleefully serving up some delicious looking scrambled eggs, sausage links, and toast. Your compliments to the chef, all the while hoping said chef didn't notice your odd behaviors.

"OH, MY FRIEND YOU LOOK RATHER RED." Oh well. "ARE YOU BECOMING ILL? PERHAPS IT'S GETTING TO WARM IN HERE. I COULD TURN ON THE AIR CONDITIONING IF YOU WOULD LIKE."

Now that he says something it definitely feels a little toasty, just not for the reasons he's thinking.

“That may be a good idea. You're looking a little _toasty_ there bud." You see Sans waving a piece of his toast. Can you just be swallowed up right now?

“No, no I'm fine.” You squeak, spearing a link with your fork.

You hear a quiet 'nyeh heh' that makes you snap your eyes to Papyrus. He was looking between you and Sans like he was trying to puzzle something out, and that snigger was him figuring something. Now with that conniving look, he wore he looked downright evil. What is he planning, and should you be afraid? It's Papyrus, so he's probably going to enlist your group of friends for help, which means yes. Yes, you should.

After breakfast Papyrus left for 'undisclosed reasons'. His words not yours, but that left you and Sans alone. okay no, you are a grown ass adult, not some middle schooler trying to ask out their crush. You are perfectly capable of having a mature conversation where you can ask Sans what the fuck is happening. So you do so when you were sitting together on the couch.

"Ever since you randomly kissed me, I've been having dreams involving everyone in some way. My most recent is me...sleeping with you. Why does it feel so natural to be... I don't want to say intimate because that's just embarrassing, but because I can't think of a better term. "

"I could tell you the truth, but there's a strong chance you won't believe me."

“Well at the very least I'll hear you out. I'd like to know anything to keep me from thinking I'm some crazy weirdo.” Seriously he could say you're some reincarnated soulmates who had finally found each other in this lifetime and you'd take it... That actually sounds nice.

"This is not the first time we've met." Alright, there we go. "So we all know Frisk."

Not sure what Frisk has to do with anything but, “Of course our adorable little nugget.”

“Right you only know that part of them.” Huh? “Frisk has this ability that allows them to mess with time. They could save a point in a timeline, and go back to it or reset time completely back to the beginning of their journey through the underground.”

“Have they reset before?”

The sad, tired look he had tells you enough, and it's punctuated when he confirms, “Many times.”

Moving on because you don't like how painful this seems for him. “You say this isn't the first time we met. So I take it we met in a previous timeline?”

“Yes, the last one.” It was so noticeable that he was bracing himself it almost made you want to forget the whole thing and eat ice cream. You might still do that, but later.

“Why was there a reset?”

“We were together at a carnival when someone decided to open fire on so many innocent people.” You squeezed and shook his shoulder to pull him from the memory.

He snapped back and curled in closer to you. You hugged him close rubbing soothing circles on his back, anything to make him feel better.

“You say we were together; like together, together?” He nodded. “Would it be bad to say fuck it, and jump right back into the relationship?”

He gained such a prominent blush from that. “I don't know how you felt... but I-I was going to propose that night.” Oh shit.

He sat back up, still blue in the face, but his eye-lights were sharp with conviction. Well, at least there's no questioning his feelings. You take the opportunity to lean your head on his shoulder still trying to wrap your head around this craziness. He wraps an arm around you and rests his chin on your head.

“I will say this; you know that feeling that you get when you finally find something you didn't even know you lost?” You don't elaborate and melt further into the embrace.

You stayed in that position, savoring the peacefulness of the moment until you had to go to work. During the shift you saw something you thought would only be in movies; two people were about to deck each other trying to get the last of one of those ready-made pasta side dishes. You very easily defused the situation saying you were more than happy to get more from the back. Other than that it was a fairly easy going day.

When night fell, not so much. As you laid in bed you couldn't find a comfortable position. The bed seemed too cold, and there was something misplaced, keeping you from getting to sleep. You soon find yourself walking, bleary-eyed, down the hall when your vision is obscured by white. It was Sans in his plain white t-shirt and boxers. He looked the same way you felt so he was most likely doing the same thing you were.

You both went back to your room, and let it be told, it was like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together when you curled up together on your bed. You'd say it was the best sleep you ever had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that very first scene in the first chapter? Yeah that was that.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up at a still decent hour, but you didn't want to move. You were too comfortable cuddled deep in your blankets and being spooned by Sans. You take a moment to reflect on the bombs Sans dropped yesterday. It's unbelievable to think that Frisk has this immense ability. What made them have to reset 'many times'. You would understand trying to save innocent people from a fate they didn't deserve, but it's irresponsible to use it so frivolously. So why did they do it?

On a personal note, there's you and Sans. The time jumping explains the natural feeling interactions and your dreams that you're sure are actually memories. In another time you two were in a deep, loving relationship, and something deep inside wants to get back to that. You can't help but worry how much of a relationship was taken away. He was going to ask you to marry him for star's sake. You can't imagine how horrible it must be to lose the one person you care about most only to get them back, and they don't remember anything about you.

You jolted in confusion, not expecting Sans to start patting your neck. You think he was trying to pat you on the shoulder, but his sleep laden coordination did that instead. What is he subconsciously trying to sooth your quickly spiraling thoughts? It's simultaneously adorably sweet, silly, and neat if that's the case. You snort when he moves up to your cheek then forehead. What in the world is he doing?

He must have woke up because he stopped, and pulled his hand away with a very confused 'uh' that made you giggle. You turn to him and observe the confused wonderment in his expression. You had to try and keep a straight face while explaining what exactly lead to this. He was so out of it he didn't remember getting up at all, and he admitted with a blush that the first thought he had waking up that it was a _really_ good night sleep for him, which you were happy for.

You got up to get ready for the day, noting that it was already pretty late in the morning. Papyrus had already gone to his class so it'll just be you and Sans. By the time you were finished in the bathroom, Sans was well into making breakfast for the both of you. You started to brew up some coffee as Sans answers the phone call he's getting.

“Good morning to you too Tori.” He was silent as he listened to what she was saying. “Yeah, it's no problem you can drop them off whenever. See ya.” He looks to you as he ends the call. “Looks like we're on babysitting duty. Tori's going to drop Frisk off while she does some business.”

You were just finishing breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Frisk walks in the moment Sans opens the door bubbly and sunshiny as ever. They were even happier when they saw you. They gave you a hug of greeting as you greeted Toriel. She had quite the getup; a periwinkle blazer over a gray shirt and brown dress pants, and is that makeup? An interesting choice for 'business', but it wasn't any of yours.

“Oh, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here (Y/N). How are you?” Right, you hadn't told anyone what happened at your place yet, and it was probably best to keep it that way just for now.

“Good morning. I'm fine. Good to see you again.” You ruffle Frisk's hair.

Frisk heads into the living room as you see Toriel off. As you join them you see they've pulled some board games from somewhere and set up a veritable game station. Quick little turd this kid is. You sit and play with then as Sans practically melts into the couch pressing play on the anime Frisk had also queued up.

The first game was the classic Connect Four. The game wasn't as fun as watching Frisk make their moves. They had such a concentrating look as if each move is detrimental to the survival of a world. It was super hilarious, especially with all their focus solely on their moves they left you completely open to easily connect your four pieces. They flopped back dramatically when you won.

Connect Four was pushed aside for Operation, one of the most anxiety-inducing fun games. It was going fine at first. You were getting your pieces out no problem until you got to the broken heart. You clipped the side, jumped at the sound of the buzzer, and jerked your hand away still holding the game's tweezers and making the board flip over. Frisk was dying with silent laughter at your reaction, and Sans piped up with, “Nearly jumped out of your skin there didn't ya?”

At lunchtime, you made some tasty grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. On Sans's, you added plenty of his favorite condiment thinking he'd appreciate it. Each plate had two sandwiches and a handful of chips. You served them theirs before grabbing your own, and everyone piled together on the couch to eat and focus on the anime.

When you finished lunch you thought it would be a great idea if you baked cookies. Nothing fancy, just your aunt's personal chocolate chip recipe, and some sugar cookies. The sugar cookies probably being a terrible idea, but Frisk convinced you. You made the chocolate chip first because the batter needed to refrigerate for a time while the others could be rolled, cut, and bakes right away. You had to smack Sans's hand with the spatula you were using to move the finished sugar cookies to a cooling rack, and the little squawk he made everyone laugh.

As you were getting started on the chocolate chip ones you thought how today seemed to show the perfect scene of the domestic life, and it was really nice.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Things were looking up. Thanks to your hidden camera most of the perpetrators that trashed your home were already caught either from routine traffic stops or people phoning them in. Only one remained at large, but you were confident it won't stay that way for long. Soon you should be able to go back to your place and get out of the brother's metaphorical hair.

You were getting ready for work alone, the brothers already off presumably at their jobs or whatever they do. You left a little early to compensate for the little (read: almost double) distance, and you still made ample time. In the shopping plaza, there was a guy with this booth set up for some kind of raffle.

“Enter the raffle and win a prize. Each entry is a dollar, up to three entries, and the prize will be drawn for later today.” He said.

You were carrying a couple of bucks, so what the hell. You toss down the bills, and he hands you a couple of tickets saying to swing back around noon. There weren't a lot of shoppers as you manned the register that morning. You were able to take your lunch break and be there for the raffles.

There was a decent crowd, and there were going to be multiple drawings along with the grand prize. Some prizes were gift cards to various shops, others were reservations to some kind of food or beverage tasting event, and the big prize wasn't going to be revealed until the end. Ten prizes in all.

One by one numbers were called out, and you had yet to get a prize while someone was lucky and won twice. Near the end, you were accepting that your luck was crap and was about to head back to work when you're number was called. And it was for the grand prize?! Two tickets to the science interactive exhibit. You heard about it back at the beginning of spring. They were building this massive building for it all. Seems they finally finished it. And you got two tickets for only two bucks! That's unbelievably insane! You and Sans could go together. That'd make for a nice date, wouldn't it?

The rest of the day you were giddy and happy. When you returned to the skeleton brother's house you run into Sans as he's coming out of the kitchen.

“Hey, guess what.” “Hey so–” You both laugh having started at the same time.

“Ladies first.” Sans gestured.

“Ever the gentleman. Guess what I got today.” You flashed the tickets right after saying that.

His eye-lights were bright as he looked over them. “And here I was about to ask you out to dinner. Why don't we make a whole day out of this?” Your thoughts exactly.

 

The next day you were both fully free was Thursday. You walked arm in arm as you entered the building and found the front desk. You presented the tickets to the attendant, who nods with a smile and gives you both a brochure. One side had rules, a lot of different information and facts, and the other was a map of science showing what branch of science is where in the three-story building.

The ground floor was a timeline of exhibits showcasing both the advancements and struggles of science. It went as far back as BCE and told of the many great minds of science from Archimedes and Galileo to Thomas Edison, and even the most recent discoveries. Each era was labeled and had models of some of the inventions. While that was informative the real fun is on the other two floors; one above and one below.

You head to the upper floor, and you were momentarily stunned at what was there. There were physics-based games and puzzles right as you walk up on one side, interactive diagrams that tell about the biology and ecology of many different organisms in changing environments on the other. There are simulations where you could fly a plane or a helicopter. One of the coolest things you got to try was the hurricane simulator. It was both invigorating and scary feeling those strong winds.

After exploring everything you went down to the lower floor. It was a lot darker down below, and the reason for that was it was lit up with hundreds of simulated stars and neon signs showcasing how the different gasses react with neon to make different colors. You spent a lot of time in the planetarium looking up different constellations from this big book, putting the coordinates into the computer thing in the middle, and listening to the voice-over describe the origins of every one. You even made a game of it with a few of the other people that wandered in; pick a random page, point to a random spot, and see what you learn.

Sans looked like he was having a blast. The guy really likes science huh? Or at least astronomy. You're sure if he could there would be stars in his sockets. You're glad to see him so happy and enjoying himself.

 


	11. Chapter 11

You were there for hours playing with the experiments over and over having a blast. You stayed until they closed at four, and then Sans was leading you to what you say is a fancy restaurant but it's like every other sit-down eatery. You were lead to a nice seat next to the window and kind of tucked in the back corner.

The waitress came by for your drink order. You ordered a soda, and when Sans asked for a bottle of ketchup you nearly facepalmed. You can see it in the waitress's expression 'yep he's a weird one, but alright'. She left to get the... drinks saying she'll be back momentarily for your food order. You were deciding between the Chicken Caesar Salad or Shrimp pasta when she returned. Thank stars she didn't bring ketchup, but, what she hoped, the next best thing, a virgin Bloody Mary. That was actually a pretty genius idea.

You decided on the salad and Sans got the house burger; a medium grilled patty with gouda and pepper jack cheeses, tomato, lettuce, and pickles on a whole wheat bun and a side of seasoned potato wedges. Everything looked divine, and you dug in the moment you could.

After a few minutes enjoying the meal you suddenly got extremely curious. “Tell me more about us.”

He was a little caught off guard by the choice in topic you could tell. “What do you want to know?”

“How did we first meet?”

He was chuckling before he even told you. “We met in kind of a similar way as this time around. You just randomly hugged me, a total stranger, and the only explanation you gave was 'You looked a little down so you deserved a hug'. Then you just walked on like it was nothing.”

You rested your chin on the table, laced your fingers behind your head and squeezed your burning ears with your arms. That is so bad! You wouldn't think of doing that now... you'd at least ask first. It's still completely embarrassing.

“Glad you're enjoying my strife Mr. FunnyBone.” You mumble at the still snickering skeleton.

“Aww come on I found it rather _humerus_. It was a definite ice breaker when we ran into each other at Grillby's that weekend." Well, that's nice you guess.

You start knocking croutons around with your fork, thinking. "These kinds of timeline shenanigans always change some things in some ways... am I any different?"

Sans regards you for a moment, nibbling one of his last wedges. “Maybe a little more reserved, but you're still the cunning, conniving gem I fell for.” He winks.

You definitely weren't expecting that. You took a big bite of salad to distract from your reddening cheeks. The one piece of lettuce didn't fold easily so for a couple of bites you were eating like a horse which didn't help your embarrassment at all. Sans was wise and stayed quiet, but he was smirking the whole time.

You finish the bite and say, “So where do we go from here?”

“Home I'd think, I'm getting _bone_ tired.”

You huff. "I mean between you and me."

He gives a wistful sigh. “What I said before still stands, but I don't really care what happens so long as I can be with you.” Well if that doesn't make you all shy and smiley.

You finish your meals and head home shortly after. You both were standing in the upstairs hall in-between your bedroom doors in a scene reminiscent of almost every teenage date in movies. Before Sans pulled away you planted a kiss on his cheek, and before you could pull away Sans planted one on your lips. A slow, soft, sensual kiss, and another one, and one more. You didn't even realize you were pulling him towards your borrowed bedroom.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write smut for this, but any time I sat down and tried to write it it felt so awkward xD. But ya'll did do the do js

You woke up with small aches and pains which reminded you of how last night played out. You wore a bashful giggly smile when you thought about it. You should probably be screaming at yourself that you're moving to fast, but this deep fuzzy warmth that prickled your body made you sleepily sigh in content. Time may have been reset, but it doesn't erase what once was. Your mind may not remember, but your soul sure does, so would it be so bad to pick up where you left off? Right now you sunk deep in the comfortable bed intent on getting a little more sleep.

When the sun rose fully so to did you. You carefully rolled out of bed, so as not to disturb the sleepy-bones. You silently get dressed and make your way to the kitchen, all the while thinking. You've made quite the home here, but you have a home already shouldn't you be getting back to it? You'll bring it up the next chance you get.

The house is silent, and you see the kitchen is empty which you found odd. You would have thought at least Papyrus would be up, but this just gives you the chance to make breakfast for them as appreciation for getting you out of the bind you were in. You decided to be fancy and make crepes. You had just finished mixing the batter when Sans appears from his shortcut looking a little frazzled.

“Hey, what's wrong?” You abandoned the bowl to focus on him for a second.

“Slightly panicked when I woke up alone.” Oh, you should have known.

“I'm sorry hun.” You pull him into a tight hug before pushing him to sit at the table as you start making breakfast.

To make conversation you asked if or when you should think of heading home. He seemed genuinely confused, like how could you even think about that? He even asked a befuddled 'why'.

“Uh, because I thought this was temporary? I didn't want to be a burden or take advantage of your hospitality.”

"Who Told You Were A Burden?" Of course, Papyrus chose then to appear.

"Me? I guess." You were suddenly enveloped in a tight hug but was still able to cook.

“NONSENSE! IT'S BEEN AN ABSOLUTE DELIGHT HAVING YOU AS A HOUSEMATE. IT'S ALSO SO KIND OF YOU TO MAKE BREAKFAST THIS MORNING. WHAT ARE YOU MAKING?”

“These are crepes, kind of like egg pancakes.”

“YOU AND SANS MAKE SUCH ODD DISHES. HE LIKES MAKING THIS EGG PIE.”

“It's called a quiche, bro.”

A knock at the front door interrupted whatever Papyrus was going to say next as he went to see who it was. You looked out to see who it was, and Frisk jumped up into Papyrus's arms the moment the door was open.

“HELLO FRISK! WHAT BRINGS YOU TO OUR HUMBLE ABODE?” He twirls then around once before setting them down at the head of the dining table.

They had come for a last minute fun day with the brothers (plus you) before they had to go back to school. After you served up breakfast you suggested something that could include everyone; baking. Well, you tried to include everyone, but Sans refused to move from his 'comfy' spot at the table.

Frisk went first, and they chose to make a butterscotch-cinnamon pie, a recipe from Toriel apparently. They requested the help of Papyrus to use fire magic if he could to finish the pie. According to them it tasted vastly better than the conventional method. Papyrus did know a little bit of fire magic as he was The Great Papyrus, always trying to learn anything he possibly could

"Hahaha, I've learned your secret goat mom." Frisk's phone pings as you make that joke, and you stare at it like it was a snake. Everyone laughs at your reaction, and you continued on. "Oh no, the jig is up she's caught on already!"

She was actually only texting to learn Frisk's whereabouts. On with the day of baking, next up was Papyrus's sugar cookies. Sugar cookies were a _sweet_ reminder (you got to tell that one to Sans somehow) of holidays. Especially the times you made a big batch, decorated them with icing, and brought them into work the week of Christmas for everyone to enjoy. That's what you decided to do once the cookies were all prepped for baking. You made enough icing to make the rainbow, and you were ready to show off your mediocre decorating skills.

You were well into showing them how the toothpick is an invaluable tool in your arsenal when you happen to glance over and see Sans still at the same spot at the table. You snuck up on him with one of the condiment bottles the colored icings where transferred to, this one a royal blue, and drew a small spiral on his head. He didn't react at all, was he sleeping?

You laid your hands on his shoulder with a flutter, and leaned in where his ear would be whispering, “There now we can call you sugar skull.”

He lazily opened his eyes, looked at you in the corner of his vision then disappeared, reappearing behind you when you stood up straight, and put an ice pack on your head.

“And you're a _numbskull_.”

You held the pack there. “In a few minutes, maybe.”

You didn't actually keep it there because it was freezing your hand more than your head. Going forward with this trifecta of baking you chose to make fudge; peanut butter fudge. You taught Frisk and Papyrus the wonders of fudge making. When everything was said and done you split the treats between four containers, two of fudge and two of cookies, so Frisk could take some with them. All in all another wonderful day in the skeleton brother's household.

 


	13. Chapter 13

It's been about a month living with the brothers, and after some convincing, persuasion, and encouragement from them, it's pretty much permanent. You absolutely adore the time you got to spend with the brothers and are forever grateful for it. Today was a lazy day spent watching TV on your own. Lately, you've felt a little drained of energy by the end of the afternoon, but you just attributed it to the extra distances you travel and the changing of the seasons. The cooling temperatures of Autumn always brought the sloth in you out.

You didn't move from your spot except for bathroom breaks and refueling your snacks. The first to get home was Sans, and he looked exhausted. It was all the more apparent with how long it took him to focus on you and your little nest on the couch.

You could see it in his eyes. “Jealous?” You smirked.

“Very.” He mumbled before he wobbled once then flopped right on top of you.

You let out a bark of laughter with the air that was knocked out of you with that stunt. You shifted around until you were both comfortable with his head resting on your chest and a blanket pulled over you both.

“Did you have a good day today?” You quietly ask while rubbed the spot that would be behind his ears if he had any.

“Busy. Too much work for a lazybones like me.” His breath evened out after that and he was out like a light.

You were content staying where you were, and surprisingly he was only asleep for about a hour before he woke up refreshed in the most adorable way. He wore a pout as he rubbed the sleep from his sockets one at a time. He showed no intentions of moving so you stayed cuddled together on the couch until you had to. An odd development was you started to get a little queasy. It's probably from the number of carrots you were snacking on so you ignored it.

Neither of you even flinched when Papyrus made his vivacious entrance, only shifted enough so he had a spot on the couch. He recounted his day with his bubbly energy, and he was quite the busy body today. From working the morning shift at 6 am, to his class at around noon, and he was coming home from training with Undyne. All that and he's still looks raring to go. He even jumped at the opportunity to make dinner.

When he called that it was ready you lamented the fact that you'll have to exit the little cocoon you and Sans were still wrapped up in. You walked into the kitchen and took a big whiff and immediately regretted it. There was nothing wrong with Papyrus's dish; his signature spaghetti dish. It's just that the moment you smelled it you felt nauseous, and you completely lost whatever appetite you had. Papyrus seemed a little off put that you were skipping out on dinner.

“WAS IT MY SPAGHETTI THAT CAUSED YOUR SICKNESS? OH, I'M SO SORRY HUMAN!”

“You,” You made sure he was listening to you. “had nothing to do with this. This isn't anything big, and I'm sure I'll be better in the morning. You guys just enjoy the meal and I'll see you later. It's really no big deal.”

You meandered up the stairs, nausea pretty much settled already, and settled into bed with a random e-book for a peaceful evening. Later in the night, Sans joined you, and he was the most thoughtful and nicest person ever. He brought you a couple of apples worth of slices and a cup of ginger-honey tea. The tea warmed you to your toes and the apples were greatly appreciated.

You pat the spot next to you inviting him to join you, which he did. You pulled up Netflix on your tablet and you spent the night watching mostly comedy specials and a couple of space documentaries. You both fell asleep cuddled together in a picture perfect moment.

You woke feeling as if you were falling, and you felt legitimately sick to your stomach. You bolted for the bathroom, stumbling a little from the disorientation the nausea caused. There you sat on the tiled floor bent over the porcelain throne dry heaving when a cool hand started rubbing between your shoulder blades. Looks like you woke up Sans too.

“Hey, you alright? You need anything?” Was the first things he asked. He was so considerate!

You didn't know if the brothers kept any kind of antacids on hand, and you didn't want Sans to go out at butt crack in the morning to get something. It just seemed like something the lazybones would do for you. Milk. Wasn't milk suppose to help with an upset stomach? At least long enough to get something that will actually help.

"Could you be ever so awesome and get a glass of... chocolate milk?" He gave you a pat on the back and left to do that while you stayed firmly by the toilet.

He came back with a big warm glass of really chocolaty milk which you enjoyed immensely. With that and your cuddlebones, you were able to get back to sleep quickly. If whatever this is persists more than a couple of days you'll go see your doctor, it's not that serious.

 


	14. Chapter 14

It's time to head to the doctors. With half a week of not being able to stand any kind of tomatoey dishes, you wanted to find out what's going on. What luck you had, getting an appointment the same day you call. It seemed to be a slow day, so it wasn't all that long of a wait either. Since you were never in for regular checkups (yes, for shame) they went over everything. They gave you a full physical; height, weight, checking your reflexes, looking at your eyes, ears, and throat. Then there were the questions.

“Do you drink or smoke?” Barely and no.

"Any prior conditions to note of?" Perfectly healthy.

“Are you sexually active?” No matter how old you get that'll always be embarrassing to answer.

“What brings you in today?” You hit her with everything; nausea, fatigue, and the sudden tomato sensitivity.

“Is there any way you could be pregnant?”

That threw you for a loop. "No?" Your voice was as high as your uncertainty. You knew about the 'it only takes one time' scare when anyone is taught anything about sex but was that even possible between a human and a monster?

They started with a simple blood test first. Thankfully, it wasn't a long wait for the results. The doctor walked in with a smile.

“Well, I'd say this is great news. It's just as I expected, you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations!” The doctor seemed ecstatic while you were just flabbergasted until it clicked. You jump off the table and hugged the doctor tight. She patted your shoulder. “There it is.”

“Sorry I just–”

“No need, I understand. If you don't have any questions I could get you on your way.” You probably should ask questions, but the ones that are important she probably can't answer, and the ones about what to expect in a pregnancy can always be answered at a later date.

As you left the office you were thinking of how you wanted to tell the news. The first to know will obviously be Sans, but do you want to just tell him or do something? Oh, idea, give him a mug or shirt with '#1 Dad' on it or something.

Conveniently, there was a novelty store in the nearby shopping center. The first display you saw was full of all kinds of drinkware; bottles with an attached silly straw woven in a funky pattern around it, comedically large mugs that could be used for soups, and of course a plethora of plain mugs with all kinds of saying and jokes on them. You were able to find one that said '#1 Dad', but it's a shame that you couldn't find something pun related.

You were able to get the mug gift wrapped in a plain white box and a yellow bow on top. You had to chill your nervous excitement before you open the front door. How weird would it seem if you threw the door open as enthusiastic as Papyrus? It would definitely grab attention.

The house was quiet, and Sans was sitting at the dining table with a joke book in his hand and a bottle of ketchup beside him. You walk over and wrap your free arm around him feeling giddy. He firmly caressed it with the hand not holding the book without losing concentration.

He finished reading whatever joke he was on with a chuckle then turned to you. “How did it go? Anything serious?”

“It was fine, nothing bad at least. While I was out I decided to get you something.”

You could tell he was confused when he pulled the mug out of the box, even more so as he read it. He looked at the cup, then to you, back to the cup, and finally down. He looked utterly confused and a little scared, not exactly the expression you were expecting.

“What... but how?” Poor thing was so lost.

“Why don't we ask Alphys for help?”

“Good idea!” You barely finished the question before he said that and pulled out his phone.

Maybe now he'll get some confirmation or validation, whatever he needs, and you can get some questions answered. Alphys was available to help at the moment which was great. Sans eagerly teleported you to the dino scientist's home. She greeted you the moment she noticed you both and asked what you needed help with. You never knew someone could make the kind of noise she did when you told her the news.

She leads you back through the kitchen to a plain white door that lead down into a basement. Oh boy, the house is bigger than you thought with the full science lab in the basement. Alphys informs that they added it on so she could work from home somewhat. It was a large, open, clinical looking area with a lot of different machines. She pushed open one of the two sealed doors to, essentially, a hospital room.

She had you lay back on the bed, Sans staying by your side. She rolled what looked like an ultrasound machine. In addition to the normal ultrasound picture, there was a section on the right-hand side that had a small, dim, pale green heart and a few lines below it.

“There's a s-small s-soul just barely forming here. W-We can't read any s-stats for it, being so young, b-but it's there.”

It's there. A little combination of you and Sans. You were having a cloud nine moment until you looked over and saw Sans was far from it. He almost seemed scared; worried eye-lights shifting back and forth.

“What's wrong Sans?”

“I never thought a monster and human couple could get pregnant. It's all about intent between monsters, they have to want a child for a new soul to form.” You look over to Alphys who gave a confirming nod.

“Well, I did once think that sharing the domestic life would be great. There are accidents between humans all the time. Though I feel that this great news.” You were really giddy.

“S'not all great. What if...” His eye-lights flicked momentarily to Alphys, who had stepped away to write notes or something, and he didn't finish the thought.

"Hey," You coo. "don't focus on what could be, focus on what will be. The future is ours to make so let's make it awesome." That sounded _so_ cheesy, but it got through to him.

Alphys came back with a list of possible problems that could arise in, and helpful tips for, a pregnancy as both monster and human. This is all unknown territory, but Alphys told you she'd help in any way she could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay for the babybones.


	15. Chapter 15

That night you were sitting on a pile of pillows in front of the couch with a steaming bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup and a notepad. You wanted to do something special to tell your friends the news. You figured some kind of gathering where you can have the big surprise at the end. The issue you're having looking up ideas on your phone is it's more gender reveal parties instead of plain baby reveal. Time to test your creativity.

Everything mini; that's the first thing you think. You can stick more to appetizers and have a wide variety. You can decorate with pale or pastel colors. What would be the premise of the party though? You can't say it's a surprise, and you can't say it's nothing. You weren't going to go with 'oh it's a party of friendship' though that does sound nice and they'd probably appreciate that. A plan for another time.

Maybe you could throw a kind of Halloween party. It's about a month away, but everyone likes Halloween so it'll make a good cover. Good friends, great miniature foods, spooky times, and you can drop the surprise at the end of the party. That sound like a plan. You tossed the notepad aside once you jotted down your last thought, and hopped up to find your bonehead, er, boyfriend. Unfortunately, Sans was nowhere to be seen.

You flopped down on the grass and looked up at the stars. There wasn't much light pollution and it was a pretty clear night so a lot of the stars were visible. Maybe you could convince Sans to take a trip to some countryside where all there is, is the night sky. Bring along a telescope and camp out under the stars the whole night. Does Sans even have a telescope? You could get him one for his birthday if he doesn't... When is his birthday?

Come to think about it when is anyone's birthday? Gee, how good of a friend you are that you don't know any of your friends' birthdays. You can bug Sans to tell you next time you see him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, literally.

Sans sits next to you twisting a buttercup in his fingers. “What's up buttercup?” He asks and drops the flower on your forehead. You take it and put it behind your ear as best you could laying down. You ask him your birthday conundrum to which he responded, “Well, my birthday was a few months back, so you're a little late there. technically the next birthday is Undyne's but she's “too cool” to celebrate. Poor Alphys wouldn't want a party, you know how she hates being the center of attention. Pap's would be the best bet if you wanted a celebration, it's in February.”

Welp that's a ways away right now so that's on the back burner now. You laid side by side in silence, hands clasped together, enjoying the sounds of the night. The crickets were chirping, the rustle of leaves and grass, it was quite peaceful. You had to wake up the lazybones when you thought it's time to head in. Instead of going to bed Sans planked the couch pulling you with him. You were awkwardly trying to not elbow him in the spine. You maneuvered so you both were laying together nicely.

Sans levitated the TV remote from it's resting spot and turned on Netflix to a... rom-com? Never thought you's see Sans watch something like that. At least it was one you actually enjoyed. What would make this impromptu movie date would be... the bowl of popcorn that poofed into existence right next to you. That was scary good timing on his part. You watched two full movies and fell asleep partway through a comedy special all snuggly with your loverbone.

 

The next morning you were woken up by clattering pans. Papyrus, that ever loving ball of sunshine, was hard at work making a breakfast feast. It reminded you of the city diner you went to when you were younger visiting your grandparents a few states over during the summer. He had two plate-sized deliciously golden-brown pancakes, with a side of bacon and sausage, and he was finishing up on some scrambled eggs on the side as well.

Papyrus gave you a morning greeting and asked if you could retrieve the lazybones still sleeping the day away as breakfast is ready. Sans had rolled over onto his stomach. You mocked what he did last night and just flopped down on top of him. He let out a strangled 'oof' as you jokingly got comfortable. That lasted all of a second before he rolled over, and you were kissing the floor. You looked up at him with a pout and he down at you with a smirk. You got up on all fours, still looking at him, and sneak kissed his cheek right next to his nasal aperture.

It was your turn to smirk at the little blue coloring of his cheekbones. “Breakfast is ready.” You say sweetly with an equally sweet smile. After the delicious breakfast from the Great Chef Papyrus Sans teleported you into work. You gave him a squeeze before he poofed, then you were there manning the front of the store.

There was a steady flow of customers until just before lunchtime. You were pretty much alone when this individual walked in. He looked, and sounded, like a stereotypical lumberjack; brown plaid under denim overalls, big burly beard, and strong, sturdy boots that clicked on the hard floor every step. He came straight up to the register trying to look intimidating or something, or so you think. Asgore is bigger than this guy so you are not impressed.

He asked if he could hang a poster in the front of the store. It would be perfectly fine as long as you saw it first, had to make sure it was derogatory in any way. Your first thought when you saw it was ' _hell_ no'. It had an address and phone number at the top, and below is a silhouette of the human depiction of a monster with a bold red 'don't' symbol over it.

You knew immediately what this was supposed to stand for, but in lieu of being unprofessional you simply stated, “We don't support discrimination here so no you may not.” He gave you a look as if someone shoved a cow pie under his nose and held it there.

It was tense for a few moments before he just walked out. Only then did it hit you how dangerous that could have been. Thank cheese nothing else that exciting happened that shift and Sans was there to give you a lift home as well. You may have held onto him a little longer than usual.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a day behind and thought it was Monday. I didn't have this chapter ready today, but I worked and got it finished so I'm proud of that.
> 
> So enjoy.

You woke up later in the morning alone in your shared bed which is an oddity with how peaceful the night was. You'd get up and try to find him or just start the day, but the spot you were in was too comfy. You look over and see your laptop on the table with the charger plugged in. You snatched it up thinking you could get some party stuff online while you find a good reason to vacated the snuggly mass of warmth you've burrowed into.

A few minutes of browsing later you heard the door creak open. Sans walked in with a tray of breakfast goods, you gasp at the sight. That's so sweet of him you're actually tearing up. You push your computer to the side as he approached. It was a feast with a giant waffle smothered with syrup, a side of toast, fluffy scrambled eggs, and bacon. All of it could be washed down with the steaming mug of coffee. There was a sticky note beneath the cup with the handwritten note 'love you latte' on it.

“This is so sweet! Thank you.” You squeak. As you nibbled on the toast you could imagine the anime tear streams on your face.

“You ain't seen _muffin_ yet.” Sans said pulling a plate of mini chocolate muffins from out of nowhere. He had plans today; big plans.

He crawled into the warm nest next to you as you ate. It was a nice companionable silence in the calm atmosphere. You offered a piece of bacon over your shoulder to him which he caught in his teeth while you leaned your head on his shoulder. How cute it would have been to do the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene, but you didn't.

The silence was broken when he asked, “Got any plans for today?”

“Nope.” It's your day off, and you presumed his too, so you weren't planing much.

"Thought we could visit the Underground, and I'd show you around." That... sounds like an awesome idea. Let's do it. You scrambled up to get dressed as he calls, "I'd dress for winter." That's confusing but OK.

You had your snow boots tucked under cozy sweatpants, a long-sleeve shirt, and a fuzzy coat. You joined Sans downstairs at the front door raring to go. He offered his elbow (how gentlemanly) and teleported you both to the mouth of a cave. Apparently, he couldn't teleport between the Surface and the Underground, but that's OK because the view from near the cave was an amazing sight to witness too.

Sans lead the way down a purple stoned corridor into a throne room that had a huge patch of yellow flowers surrounding the throne. Offering his hand this time he teleports to the biggest anomaly you've ever seen. Not only are you questioning how there is snow, months before you'd normally see it, how is it (and many other things) underground? Besides those ever plaguing questions, it is quite a beautiful scene.

“walkin' in a winter wonderland. No, it's barely October no Christmas carols.” You berate yourself to which Sans just laughs.

It did look like a winter wonderland though; the undisturbed snow seemed to sparkle, and there was that refreshing winter chill. You followed a carved path one way for a little while until buildings came into view. It was a scene straight from a Christmas postcard; with wreaths on some doors, garland in windows, and a huge tree around the center decorated with lights; absolutely beautiful.

"This is Snowdin, it's where my bro an' I lived." He lead the way past the tree to a two-story log cabin-y home with a wreath on the door and lights along the roof. "Home sweet home."

“If we're going in there's one thing I want to do before.” Something you could never do because it either never snowed enough or it was too frozen to do it.

You flopped back into the fluffy snowbank and just sank in. Sans saw fit to join you, and you laid there looking up at the slate gray cave ceiling kind of zoning out. It was probably only for a few minutes because the melting snow was freezing your backside. You didn't go inside now, though, because this was a timed event; Sans was expecting something to happen at a certain time.

He had you close your eyes as he teleported and to keep them closed until he said to open. Salty air invaded your senses after his second shortcut. When you opened your eyes you saw a picnic set up with the sun setting over the ocean. Gee, you weren't in the Underground that long were you? You saw the time on your phone jump ahead almost half a day, and the GPS of the weather app you use said you were in a city you didn't recognize.

The area was gorgeous, a big plaid quilt spread on the ground, and a basket filled to the brim with goodies (especially the spiced Spider Cider). A picnic under the sunset with the one you loved, how romantic. You sat together, hands intertwined, as you watched the sky shift from the reds, oranges, and yellows to the deep blue.

“There's one more thing I want to do, something I wanted to ask actually.” He twirled you by the hand to face him. He held that hand, got down on one knee, “Will you marry me?” and pulled out the ring.

It had a blue stone accented by four tiny diamonds going around the ring. You felt your heart was about to burst, and all you could do was nod, and hold him in a tight embrace. You teleported back to the house, which was a little disorientating because it was just night time and now the sun's out. You just took this time to take everything in, you'll have your happy freak out later.

 


	17. Chapter 17

This is it. Everything is set up, and you and the brothers are just waiting for the others to arrive. You had the streamers in pastel orange, black, green, and brown and of course it all about Halloween. There's a plethora of treats laid out; from ham-and-cheese pinwheels, a bowl of animal crackers and mini pretzels, mini pigs in a blanket, bite-size cupcakes with pink and blue icing that swirled into a magenta, and baked mac 'n' cheese cups. Thankfully the morning sickness passed so you were able to make some as spaghetti cups with a certain skelly in mind.

Sans was there for parts of it and oh boy the jokes. When you were creaming butter for a recipe, 'Did you hear the rumor about butter? Good it shouldn't be _spread_ '. 'What do you call a fake noodle? An _impasta_ '. After that one you sent him off to do something productive so you could cook in peace.

You laid the last of the goods out as there was a knock at the door. The first to arrive are Undyne and Alphys, Undyne being real enthusiastic about the holiday. She was a pirate captain with a plastic bird on her shoulder, a hook for a hand, and her signature eyepatch.

Apparently Papyrus had been out because a little while later he came sauntering in with Mettaton, and they had a couples costume. Papyrus had a black suit, bleach white undershirt, orangy-red swirl bow tie, and he had a half-mask of the happy theater mask and Mettaton was in full glittery pink with black accents and accessories, and the tragedy theater half-mask.

The last to arrive were the Royals. Frisk was dressed up in a Chef's jacket and hat brandishing a whisk. They spent a fair amount of time scrutinizing and judging your 'culinary creations'. Oh, the exaggerated expressions they made when they thought something was good. You couldn't stop giggling, earning you the nickname Gigglebox from Sans. Everyone mingled about for a while. It was nice to catch up with everyone.

As a personal holiday tradition you watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk shared the loveseat. Mettaton, Papyrus, you, and Sans took up the couch. Alphys and Undyne cuddled together on this giant beanbag chair they pulled out of thin air. Not sure if that thing's always been here, but at least everyone had a comfy seat.

One movie turned into a few when the question was asked of what other movies are out there. You all watched Corpse Bride and a couple of TV specials after that. So the party turned into a movie marathon, but that's OK it was still fun. As the party wounded down you were getting one of the few remaining cupcakes. You were poised to take a bite when Undyne threw her arm around your shoulders. She was actually complimenting you on the 'kick-ass party/movie marathon' when she noticed the hand that held the sweet treat and the ring that that was there. You had it on the whole time, not showing it off, but not hiding it either.

“Punk!” She yelled, grabbing everyone else's attention. She kept moving it seeing how it shined in the light.

You stepped to stand next to Sans and say, “We actually have a couple of announcements.” First you let them get a good look at the ring and there was a loud wave of 'adulation.

“That's so wonderful, my child.” Toriel looked teary-eyed saying that.

“If you need a florist I'd be happy to assist.” Well that's mighty helpful Asgore. You probably should finally start planning.

“W-What else was there you w-wanted to s-say?” Alphys prompts with a subtle knowing look.

You unzip the coat you've been wearing that covered the big reveal. You were bouncing around on sites one day and found the perfect shirt. It was a tie-dye shirt with the center of the spiral starting at the stomach and clear lettering that read 'Baby On Board'. Frisk was the first to get it and gave you a big hug, snuggling your mid-section. Papyrus was the next to react sweeping you up in a grandiose hug proclaiming that he'd be the greatest uncle and brother to his new nibling and awesome sister. You've _never_ heard that term before and had to hide a bubble of laughter.

You got a big fluffy hug from Toriel as everyone was gathering their things to head home. Papyrus then pushes you to sit while he busied himself with cleaning. He proclaimed that while he didn't condone lazing around he'd make an exception just this once. Sans took that for himself and teleported just above the couch so he'd land gracefully on the middle cushion with his head in your lap.

“SANS! THAT EXCEPTION WAS FOR YOUR FIANCÉ” That made you giddy for a moment. “NOT YOU.” Sans didn't move until Papyrus huffed an aggravated 'NYEH' and gathered the dishes from the table.

You had half a mind to push him off saying 'get yo ass in there and help your brother'. He looked up to you with a flutter of his sockets which, one was weird seeing him do, it also sealed your choice. You had no remorse watching him land on the carpet with a yelp.

“Cruel mistress.”

“Yeah but you love me anyway.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

You were sprawled out on the couch, the TV on some random crime show for background noise, and a notepad and pencil in hand trying to plan a wedding. You and Sans had talked about a guest list, and he said about wanting to go all in. Which seems a little out of character for your lazybones, but maybe he knows the significance of weddings and is just powering through it because he's sweet and loving and awesome.

OK enough mushy stuff you need to focus (easier said than done), you're trying to make a to-do list so you tackle this one thing at a time and not go crazy. You give it two weeks before you turn into a bridezilla. You do have a appointment later today with Alphys to check how your little bump is progressing. You had just started to show which was exciting. Right now you were going to make some lunch. As you browsed the fridge for sustenance you offhandedly grabbed a lemon wedge from the little bowl. It wasn't just the the fruit though, you drizzled it with the honey that was sitting on the counter next to the fridge. Why? You don't know, but the sharp contrast between sweet and tart was interesting.

When you turned back to the fridge you saw Sans out of the corner of your eye standing at the kitchen doorway. He was definitely questioning your taste in things. With the peel still sticking out if your mouth you crossed your eyes and made a silly face. He snorted at that while you were getting out stuff to make a sandwich.

“I know what you're thinking, and you're one to judge Mr. Ketchupasmydrink.” You say as you toss the peel in the trash.

To reinforce that point he grabbed the bottle you pulled out and squirted some in his mouth, letting out an exaggerated blissful sigh. You snorted 'dork' to him and snatched the bottle back. He came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist with one hand on your stomach and his chin on your shoulder watching you make your sandwich. You _guess_ you could make him one too and you added extra ketchup just for him.

Forget about getting anything productive accomplished now. After that little lunch date you migrated to the couch where you flipped on a comedy special on Netflix. Sans had his arm around you, twirling your hair around his phalanges every once in a while. You find yourself messing with his free hand just because. You'd tented your fingers and he mirrored any move you made, which amused you greatly for unknown reasons.

This lasted until nearly the end of the special, and when your reminder alarm reminding you of your appointment. A look at Sans with a silent question had him standing up with you offering a hand.

 

“T-They seem to b-b-be growing quickly.” Alphys commented. “I'm guessing you figured t-this out alr-ready but, the pregnancy m-might not go as far as a t-typical human one.” Of course. You made sure you knew this was anything but typical.

You glanced between the monitor and Sans with a sort of giddy happiness. He had this look of wonderment as he looked at the screen. When Alphys finished taking whatever notes she wanted she addressed you both.

“Now, I'm concerned t-that, with them being of m-monster descent and you are human, there m-may not be en-nough magic for them to grow much longer.” Oh no, that's an actual concern? “B-but there's n-no worry. Are you taking vitamin s-supplements as you s-should?” You are. “You c-can also add a m-magic s-supplement on top of that and it should be p-perfect.”

When you left the lab she gave you those supplements to which you were extremely grateful for. You passed the rest of the day away watching random things on TV.

 


	19. Chapter 19

It was five in the morning and you were inspired. Married in the Milkyway; that could be a theme of the wedding. You tried to carefully extricate yourself from Sans's hold without waking him, which was harder than it looked. You had to maneuver your pillow so he would hug that instead, and when you were free you silently padded out the door and to the living room.

It started with listing features and things you wanted; having it outside, decorating a pavilion be it a public or a pop-up one like a galaxy, and having an enclosed tent for the reception. Then, for whatever reason, you thought it'd be a good idea to draw what you wanted. Thankfully that didn't last long after you heard movement; Papyrus getting up to start the day.

He had a lot more energy than you'd expect for early morning. “Good Morning Sister! It's Great To See You Up Seizing The Day.” You don't have the heart to tell him that this definitely wont be your norm.

He struts off to make breakfast while you put your stuff on the side table and grab the TV remote with a big yawn. It was on one of the early morning news channels, and that's where you left it to catch the weather. Once you relaxed your tiredness hit you like a brick, but it was already about the time you'd wake up so it'd suck if you fell asleep now. You love him, but you don't think you'll ever join Sans sleeping the day away. You're not like Papyrus, but you have to be somewhat productive through the day.

You get up and go to the kitchen for a nice cup of coffee, and to see what's cooking. Egg fajita cupcakes are what's cooking. They looked delicious, and after fifteen minutes in the oven you were enjoying them at the table. After announcing his plans through breakfast, once he was finished, Papyrus left ready to tackle the day.

You walked out with a small plate of three fajitas and the bottle of ketchup. Sans had popped up, probably right after Papyrus left, and was lounged back on the couch, hands behind his head. You sat as close to him as you could and stared at him until he cracked an eye socket towards you. You presented the food of which he enjoyed while tuned into whatever program he changed the channel to, some kind of sitcom.

You sat together for a while basking in the lazy morning. Around lunch time Sans offered to get Grillby's, and you eyes practically sparkled at that prospect. You started pulling at a random thread from the couch after he left you with a kiss. You randomly look back to the TV and see a promo for some fashion something-or-other.

A little seed of unexplained jealousy sprouted in you as you watched. You averted your glare to the side table where a brown bag popped into view.

“What did a favorite show get canceled?” Sans asked taking his previous spot.

“Just trying to come to terms with being ugly and fat.” You angrily swipe the bag.

All he says is, “You're not fat you're pregnant, and I don't know where you get ugly from.” as he plucks a french fry from his bag.

You sit and pout as he wraps his arms around you. Of course he's not going to listen to you. He thinks he knows everything because he's some science nerd. Then you actually stop and think about it and then facepalmed hard enough that there was a red mark for a little bit. God pregnancy emotions are so stupid.

Not long after you finished the chill atmosphere was interrupted by the front door almost being knocked off its hinges. You'd think you'd be use to this by now. Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton stood in the doorway almost posed like superheros. Undyne locked eyes with you and a shark like smile stretched on her face. She scooped you up bridal style from your seat drawing an indignant squawk from you.

“We're stealing your girl for the day.” She yelled as the three of them took you to whatever they're planing. Speaking of.

“Where are we going exactly?” You ask as you're dropped in the front seat of a fuchsia convertible.

“Why dress shopping of course. The bride can't have her dream wedding without having her dream dress now can she, darling?” Mettaton gave you a sly wink.

Sure, but that was one of the last things on your list. Plus now is definitely not the time for this. Just because you knew your wack emotions were from pregnancy doesn't mean they went away. Clothes shopping in general is a horrible idea when you feel this way. You pulled up to this boujee dress shop. You see that it's owned by Mettaton so that explains the flashy, yet fancy, building you were heading into.

What followed was the tedious monotony of trying on a dozen or two different dresses. Each dress was beautiful, but you'd find one critical point that you didn't like before moving on to the next one. You were about to just settle with this last one, a lace long-sleeve one that had a flowy bell skirt, and a pearl embroidered sash around the waist. In a last effort to get The Dress Mettaton asked you to describe your ideal dress.

“There was a shirt design I saw that supported and modestly accentuated the chest, and you could choose to let it flow freely or tie it to be more form fitting. The form fit look created a really stylish crimp that may look pretty as a dress.”

As you described the little details you hadn't realized Mettaton was sitting there with a drawing pad until he did a fluttery reveal. He literally sketched out what you said. It had the halter neckline, three quarter sleeve with the shoulders cut out, the top is embroidered with a spiral pattern in a light pale blue, the belt that held the silk white ribbon was the same blue. The only thing was, “Shorten the skirt to the ankles because I wouldn't want to trail a bunch of material or tripping over it, and that would look perfect. It's absolutely beautiful.”

Well that's another thing off the list as he tells you he'll get his design team on it. There was a slue of emotions when you found out you were getting a 'huge discount' (read free). You were dropped off and you flopped with a huff on the couch next to Sans, who looked like he hadn't moved a metaphorical muscle all afternoon. What a day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an idea for a story but I don't know how one part should be presented. You have the reader who is a vampire and the vampire that turned reader into one for his own plans. The sire ends up being dropped in the void does reader:  
> 
> 
> * Turn back to human since the cause of them being vampire was erased from existence
> * They remain a vampire and just think they've been a vampire for as long as they could remember(then much later, not part of the story, pieces start to come together and they remember some of the truth)
> * They remember because they saw it happen or whatever
>   
> Maybe these are all valid outcomes so that's why I'm confused. So then tell me what seems to be the most interesting. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't post a day early last week because I thought it was Tuesday on Monday. It's whatever.

This is it. The day is finally upon you. Your wedding day. You were standing in a dressing trailer provided by Mettaton styling your hair and securing a small tiara in place. Mettaton was a big help in all of this. Anything you said it happened, though he wouldn't let you see the final product of the venue he was one hundred percent confident you would think it's perfect.

“You look marvelous darling. Are you ready?” Mettaton had poked his head passed the open door.

When he asked a flurry of butterflies in your chest skittered around. You took your spot at the back of the procession as Mettaton sat at the piano and played. First to walk down the aisle were Undyne and Papyrus, then Alphys and Grillby, and last, Frisk as the ring barer and flower kid. Then it was all on you as the traditional march was played.

Everything was absolutely beautiful. The ice blue path like you're walking on a comet's tail, the midnight blue almost black tarped ceiling with randomly hung lights like the night sky, and the two orbs of light on podiums at the alter that gave everything around it an ethereal glow. Then there was Sans who was glowing not only from the light, but with emotions too.

You were more caught up with subtly admiring the setup as the ceremony commenced, you tuned back when it was time to say vows. Sans went first.

“You are a beacon of love steady and strong. I promise to never stray from your guiding light my little starlight.”

“I promise not to let any darkness or hardships dull that light. United we can stand against anything. Our love is a flame that'll never be extinguished.”

The priest pronounced you husband and wife and the ceremony was sealed with the kiss. You stayed for the extra minute to get the wedding pictures taken before heading over to the covered tent for the reception. You were the last two to enter and Napstablook, Mettaton's ghostly cousin and DJ, introduced you as a married couple and that made you giddy.

Sticking with the galactic theme there were Halley's Comet center pieces and there were cosmic meatballs as an appetizer. There was a short time to eat and mingle until you pulled Sans out to floor to dance the first dance. He kept joking that he had two left feet, but seeing that wasn't going to stop you he just rolled with it.

You started off swaying to the music with your hands his shoulders and his on your hips. The congregation faded away as you got lost in the voids of your love's sockets. The little world was shattered when you felt a kick from your stomach. Your mouth split into the widest grin that could rival Sans's. You pull him into a passionate kiss only breaking when you needed breath. You leaned further into one another as others joined you on the dance floor.

After a dance or two everyone sat to one of the fanciest meals you've seen yet; filet mignon, lobster risotto and a side caeser salad. Then it was time to cut the cake; rich dark chocolate cake with equally dark blue icing, milk chocolate stars pieces colored an electric blue surrounded the sides of the two tiers, and everything had a light silver dusting. It was absolutely divine.

It's amazing that this day went off without a hitch and now it's on to a new chapter of your life. Hopefully it's filled with nothing but love, happiness, and family adventures.

 


	21. Chapter 21

What kind of parents are you? This far along and you haven't done anything for baby. That's on you even if your priorities were elsewhere. Now Sans is baby proofing everything, securing heavy objects and putting plug caps on all open outlets, and you were buying all things baby online. Thank stars for 2- and 3-day shipping. After he was finished you were going to get paint and start painting the nursery.

You walk out of the shop with a sky blue color for the walls and a really pretty amber for the trim. You go and look through your clothes that you don't care if they get ruined as Sans sets up to paint. You strut in after changing into a really old oversized novelty shirt and short shorts you would never usually ware.

“Should you be painting?” Sans asked being the loving worry wart.

You silently walk over to the window and push them wide open then said, “This and the open door will be totally fine.” You were going to be sitting most of the time working on the trim too so overexertion isn't an excuse.

Interestingly though you're not as big as you thought you'd be. The baby is as healthy as they can be according to Alphys. A healthy baby, not a lot of energy loss, and you're not waddling around like you'd expect being this far along. All in all everything is great right now.

Day two of project nursery you and Sans tag teamed building the furniture as it came. You were the piece holder, you sat either on a stool or the floor holding things steady while Sans hammered or screwed the bits in. Then the little showoff used his blue magic to arrange everything so you didn't have to. You teased him about his knack for interior design up until an unexpected pain flared in your abdomen.

When it passed you took a deep breath. Poor Sans was there, hands on your shoulder to support, worried about what that was. “That's fortuitous timing.” You comment.

“What was that?”

“That was just the start of contractions. Meaning we'll soon be able to hold our babybones.”

“Should we be going to the hospital?”

“No, no not necessarily. There's still time so since we've finished everything why don't we relax?” Your (surprisingly) calm demeanor seemed to help him not freak out.

You curled up on the couch watching a few movies, then enjoyed a nice grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for dinner. It was when you were reaching up to put the cleaned soup bowls back in the cupboard that it was go time.

Sans wasted no time teleporting you to where Alphys had prepared a room for you. She was ready and waiting with an assistant. You were set up on a couple of monitors, and then it was more of the waiting game.

 

After a _very_ long night, baby girl Nyala was born at 1:03am. She had porcelain white skin, cute button nose, the brightest blond hair you've seen, and she had her father's eye both literally and figuratively. Look out boys she's a killer. As you were holding her Sans was looking at her in wonder. You're confident in saying he's excited for what the future brings, and so are you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall return... eventually with a second part to this that'll be nothing but pure fluff.


End file.
